


What if

by Vercoyen



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vercoyen/pseuds/Vercoyen
Summary: Rei is staying over at Nagisa's place for the weekend. As they play a guessing game they find out a major secret about eachother. How will their family and close friends react to this revelation?
Relationships: Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	What if

Date: August 30, 2020

“So it’s all good? Thanks mom!” Nagisa said as he hung up the phone and cheered “Rei! Everything’s settled, you can stay over at my place for the weekend!”. Rei smiled as he was happy to see Nagisa’s excitement. After school they stopped by Rei’s place to pick up some clothes and supplies. When they arrived at Rei’s place, his mother had already packed his stuff in a large bag. Nagisa giggled and asked “Rei, are you going to camp at my house for a month?”. Rei’s mother smiled and said “Well Nagisa, I can’t send out my boy-empty handed so I put some snacks and drinks in the bag as well!”. Nagisa’s smile turned into a jaw-drop with starry eyes as he caught a glimpse of some cream pastries that were stuffed into the bag. “Thanks miss Ryugazaki! You’re the best!” he said as they left the house.

The train ride back home was quiet as always, except for that moment when Rei tried to stop Nagisa from already diving into his bag with snacks, which Nagisa had dubbed the Holy Grail. Just when they entered Nagisa’s home they were greeted by his sisters, who said dinner was almost ready. Soon after that they started whispering, much to Nagisa’s annoyance as he knew they were purposefully excluding him from the conversation. “What are you three talking about?! Come on, this isn’t funny!” he said. “Oh it’s nothing,” said Nanako “We’re just happy for you that you were allowed to bring your boyfriend over again HAHAHAHAH”. While the three sisters were bursting out in laughter, Rei and Nagisa’s faces turned red. Nagisa yelled “H-HE’S N-NO-…”, but he was quickly interrupted by his mother. “Nanako! That’s not nice of you, come help me set the table and apologise to them. Oh and hi there Rei, nice to see you over again!”. As Nanako sarcastically offered her apologies to Nagisa, Rei had a conversation with miss Hazuki as she was finishing the dinner. The Hazukis and Rei enjoyed their meal and as a dessert Nagisa had made his own favourite strawberry shortcake. Nagisa cut off a slice and handed it over to Rei “You should try it Rei! I hope you’ll like it!”. Rei took a bite and was instantly enchanted. Usually he doesn’t like sweet food a lot, but this was a welcome exception. Of course, how could he dislike anything that Nagisa made for him?

After washing the dishes they played some board games with the family. When Nagisa’s sisters went to bed, he and Rei decided to go upstairs as well and play some video games. After a few hours, it was getting really late and both were tired. Their eyes were practically red from staring at the screen for so long. Eventually they went to bed. Nagisa sat on top of his bed, Rei on a mattress that was placed on the ground. “Let’s play one more game before going to sleep!” Nagisa said. “Huh, but we just turned off the console?” Rei replied. Nagisa answered “Well, I mean like a guessing game. It’s called “what if”. You make up a weird or spicy situation and the other person has to say how they would respond or act if that were to happen!”. Rei smirked and replied “Aha, a game oh hypotheticals I see… I shall create the ultimate weirdest scenario, just you wait! I will let you start, Nagisa!”. It started off with silly questions such as “What if you had noodles for arms?” but soon the questions were getting a bit deeper. “Nagisa, what if one of your friends told you that they like someone, but they wouldn’t want you to tell it to anybody else?”. “Hmmm, I would definitely try to keep it a secret, but when asked about it I might crack under pressure. That’s why I don’t like hearing secrets, I don’t want to accidentally spoil them!” Nagisa said. Rei’s question did give Nagisa some room to ask the question he created this game for in the first place. The room was quiet for a few seconds, and when Rei alsmost wanted to nudge Nagisa to remind him of his turn to ask a question, Nagisa said ”Say Rei, what if a friend told you that he... that he errr… ehh... What that if... ehm… Oh dang it. What if a friend told you that he likes guys instead of girls, what would you do or say?”.

The silence returned to the room once more but then Rei answered “Well, I would accept it because I myse… I MEAN ERRR… Next question: What if ehmm… that person was attracted to you?” Nagisa realised Rei’s slip of words and scooted over to the side of his bed, he could see Rei more clearly now. He looked at him and said “What if that friend was me, Rei?”. Even though Rei should have seen this coming, and hoped that this was coming, he was still shocked and let out a gasp. “Nagisa, do you… d- do you mean that you…?”. At this point Rei confirmed his prediction internally when he saw Nagisa tearing up and crawling down from his bed. As Nagisa came closer he opened his arms and gave him a hug. “I like you too Nagisa, from the moment you dragged me into the swim club and all the other fun moments we had… I just knew that I liked you in a different way than the other guys. But I never dared to ask if you felt the same way!” Rei said, as he was tearing up as well. After a long and silent hug they dried up their tears. Nagisa teased Rei and said “you’re so cute when you cry, Rei …” and before Rei could even protest that statement, Nagisa leaned in for a kiss. As it was both their first kiss, they both missed the target and crashed their noses into each other. They giggled and tried again, this time it was right on the mark. After cuddling for a minute, Nagisa suddenly started to feel uneasy. “What’s bothering you, Nagisa?” Rei said while trying to calm him. Nagisa shivered a bit and said “How are we going to tell our parents? I’m sure Haru and Makoto will understand but, what about our families or others?”. Rei calmed him down and explained to him that he knew his parents would be okay with it, since his parents had once told him that they hoped he would ever get a loving partner, and that it didn’t matter if that was a girl or a guy. “Nagisa, your parents raised a wonderful guy and they’ve been so welcoming, I’m sure they will understand!” he whispered inside Nagisa’s ear. At this moment, they both fell asleep in each other’s arms as they had become even more tired than they already were after their gaming night.

The next morning, Nagisa woke up as he heard someone walking up the stairs. He jumped out of Rei’s arms and back into his bed, waking Rei up in the process. Nanako opened the door and said “Breakfast is ready, mom asked if you two wanted to come down.” and so they put on their clothes and went downstairs. During breakfast, Nagisa’s mother asked “Nagisa dear, is there something wrong? You look nervous…”. Nagisa started tearing up again and said “Mom, dad, I… I have to tell you something. I am…” But the words would not come out and started to cry harder. His mother walked over and put an arm around him while his father raised his eyes above his newspaper with a concerned look on his face. Rei leaned in and softly asked “Is it okay if I tell them?”. Nagisa rubbed his eyes and nodded. Rei stood up and tried to sound as assertive as possible “Mister Hazuki, miss Hazuki, what Nagisa wants to say is that he… likes guys instead of girls.”. Nagisa’s father looked bewildered and let the newspaper fall out of his hands. Nanako and the other sisters shrieked, but Nagisa’s mother hugged him more tightly. Rei continued “Moreover, Nagisa likes me and… I like him too. I know that it can be hard but I would like to ask permission for us to…”. Rei couldn’t finish his sentence as he was interrupted by Nagisa’s father who had sunk his head into his hands, slamming his elbows into the table. Everybody in the dining room looked in shock as Nagisa’s dad started mumbling. “I always thought this damned day would come and now it’s here. Unbelievable.” He lifted his head out of his hands as he frowned and looked at Nagisa. “Nagisa… you are not my little boy anymore!”. Nagisa started crying again, the sisters were silent and Rei looked in disbelief. Nagisa’s mother stepped in and yelled “How can you say this to our son? Look at what you’ve done! He just wants to be happy with Rei, please let him have that”. Nagisa’s father calmly replied “You didn’t let me finish. Nagisa, you’re not my little boy anymore. You’ve found your love, now it’s time to be my little MAN! Take good care of Rei and make me proud, okay?”. Nagisa’s tears dried up quickly and said “Thanks dad, but that was very mean… I almost had a heart attack!”.

Nagisa’s father reclined in his chair and said “Well, I just wanted to joke around and play a game with you. Besides, I already knew you liked Rei so I was just waiting for you to come out with it!”. Nagisa and Rei both looked surprised and asked “Huh? How did you know?”. A large grin appeared on his father’s face as he said “Let’s play another game then, it’s a game that you should be very good at… WHAT IF I heard everything you two said last night?” and then he erupted into laughter. Rei and Nagisa’s faces were now as completely red as they felt a cloud of shame above their heads. “Nagisa, Nanako has complained for years that the walls in this house are as thin as paper. You should’ve known I could hear all of it!” he said. Then Nagisa’s mother stood up and said “Well, we’ve fooled around, time to get serious. Nagisa and Rei, I know that you would also like to tell this to your friends and family so I have an idea. Rei, is it okay if I invite your parents over for dinner this evening so we can break the news to them? And your friends of the swim club as well?”. Nagisa and Rei wholeheartedly agreed to the idea. Rei called his parents while Nagisa called Haru and Makoto. Luckily all of them were able to come over for the dinner.

Right after everybody entered had entered the house and sat down at the table, Rei’s father cracked a joke “So… what is the occasion, is someone getting married?”. Rei smirked and said “Well, not yet”. His father readjusted his glasses and said “Wait, what do you mean with “yet”? Do you mean…” with Rei proudly saying “Yes, I am dating Nagisa as of today!”. Rei’s parents cheered and made all kinds of jokes about how they thought he would be a late bloomer. Rei’s mom turned towards Nagisa and said “You know, me and my husband always liked it when you came over. We even discussed the topic once and said that IF Rei would go for a boyfriend, we wanted it to be you”. Nagisa smiled and looked over to Haru and Makoto, who looked like they were getting a bit silent. Nagisa leaned in and asked “Haru? Is everything okay?”. Haru looked down at his plate of mackerel and seemed too shy to answer. Makoto then spoke up and said “Well, you see ehh… Haru and I have also been dating for a week but ehh… we never had the courage to tell anybody so ehmmm… How will we break the news, Haru?”. Nagisa started laughing and said “You just did hahahah!”. Now both Haru and Makoto were blushing as everybody started laughing. Rei looked confused and said “How did you find out you liked eachother? Did one ask the other out? Nagisa and I found out by playing a game”. Haru finally looked up and said “Well, it was me who discovered that Makoto likes guys and after that I asked him out”. Makoto suddenly seemed to realise something and said “That’s right but, I never asked you how you found out…” Haru began telling his story “Remember that my laptop was broken and I borrowed yours for my university assignment? Well one day I couldn’t find a website that I had visited the day before so I opened up your browser history and...” “OKAY THAT IS ENOUGH INFORMATION” shouted Makoto as he covered Haru’s mouth with his hands. As they laughed and finished the meal they toasted to the new couples. After Haru and Makoto went home, Nagisa and Rei had to endure a lecture about relationship advice from both their parents, and were eagerly awaiting to finally get some sleep again.

When the night fell and Rei’s parents had gone home, Rei and Nagisa headed upstairs again and crashed onto their beds. “I’m so happy that all went well, Rei” said Nagisa as he sighed. “Me too, Nagisa,” said Rei with a sleepy voice “let’s sleep now, goodnight, I love you”. He gave Nagisa a kiss and dropped himself on his mattress again. For a few moments, the silence had returned to the room until Rei heard Nagisa chuckle. Nagisa whispered with a smirk “Hehe… Rei … What if… I were to keep you up all night?” he then crawled off of his bed and jumped on top of Rei. And so the night went on, and although they often closed their eyes, neither of them was getting a second of sleep.


End file.
